


When Dusk Falls

by lilhawkeye3



Series: In Another Life [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sad, ikr what a shock, you might need a tissue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilhawkeye3/pseuds/lilhawkeye3
Summary: Riyo is always there to take care  of Fox.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: In Another Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897291
Comments: 27
Kudos: 84





	When Dusk Falls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flybynite19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flybynite19/gifts).



> Blame Fly and their latest art for this.  
> Sorry my other Foxiyo fics haven't been updated, I can't really write anything happy when I'm not.

“You should really get some rest, Fox.”

He looked up at her gentle reprimand to find her sitting in the chair across from his desk, her legs crossed and a sad look in her eyes. He tried not to grimace as he shifted his stare back to the burning light of the datapad clenched in his hands.

“You shouldn’t be here,” he grumbled, doing his best to focus back on the droll report he’s attempting to complete. 

Now that he’s seen her, he knows it’s a fruitless effort. 

“I’ll always be here to make sure you’re okay,  _ chíhosha _ ,” Riyo reminded him. He didn’t have to check to know that she’d risen from her seat to come stand behind him. Even though his armor is on, when he briefly shut his eyes, he could almost feel her touch on his shoulders. “You’re the most important star in my galaxy.”

“I’m just a clone trooper,” he huffed. “Nothing special about that.”

“You know how I feel about you thinking such disheartening things,” she sighed. “You’re so much more than that, Fox.”

“Maybe once,” he allowed. “But not anymore.”

“That’s not true. You’re just as wonderful as you were before.”

Fox’s chest felt tight as he slowly spun his chair around to face her. She looked as perfect as always, her hair pulled back into a tight plait adorned with little golden clips, her small figure draped in deep purple robes. He kept himself from reaching up to caress her cheek, to touch the brush against the same tattoos he’d pressed kisses to over the past few years. It would only hurt him in the long run.

“Every time one of my brothers or someone under my care has died, a little bit of me has gone with them,” he said. Her gaze softened considerably at his words.

“All of us keep pieces of each other’s hearts when they leave,” Riyo murmured softly, placing a hand on his armor over his beating heart. “Just as they took a bit of you, you keep a bit of them alive.”

Fox shuts his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to keep a choked sob from escaping. “I know. Why else would you be here? You died in that crash, Riyo.”

He could feel her fingers ghost over his furrowed brow to coax him to look back at her. He did, despite the welling tears in his eyes. “As long as you live, a part of me will live on within you,” she promised, her own golden gaze shimmering with tears that would never fall.

Fox shuddered as he took a deep breath. “I can’t do this without you,” he admitted shakily. “You were my only reason to go on.”

“Don’t live for me, Fox. Live for what I cared about. Live to see the galaxy I loved. Live to bring peace. And live for yourself– after all, you’re what I loved most.”

Fox finally allowed himself to break, burying his head in his hands as sobs wracked through his body. “I miss you so kriffing much, Riyo.”

_ “I love you, Fox.” _

When he finally found the strength to look up again, she was gone.


End file.
